TAWOG: Halloween, but without ghosts or soulless bodies (Carrie doesn't count)
Transcript * Joe and Idaho are dressed up for Halloween and ring the doorbell of the Wattersons * Richard: Ding dong! * Banana Joe and Idaho: Trick or treat! * doorbell is actually part of Richard's disguise, as he is camouflaged to blend in with the front of the house * Richard: opens his eyes, startling the two Trick! * Joe and Idaho run away in fear as Richard bursts into laughter, leaving their treats behind * Richard: What the...? Sadly NO! It's all raisins and granola bars! * the Watterson house, Gumball and Anais are seated on the couch; Gumball has a skeleton costume on, while Anais is dressed as a princess. * Gumball: Anais, it's supposed to be Halloween, not "Sugar-Coated Marshmallow Syrup Day". * Anais: Everyone knows cute beats scary when it comes to scoring candy. Cutely "Twick or tweat?" * Gumball: Eh, at least Darwin put in some effort. * Darwin: and shaking Dude, this isn't a costume. I'm terrified of Halloween! * Darwin, and Anais leave the house * Nicole: Worried And be careful, and be back at seven, okay? Gumball, you're in charge, right? * Gumball: Yeah yeah. * Nicole: herself Somebody toucha my spaghet! * Darwin, and Anais are walking through a cemetery * Darwin: Taking a shortcut through a graveyard on Halloween is like wearing a kilt in a hurricane. It's just a bad idea. * Gumball: Relax, we're here. * and Anais' jaws drop * Anais: You know, there's a few places where I wouldn't recommend asking for free candy. Rat poison factories, abandoned hospitals, dimly lit cellars, but top of the list? Creepy graveyard houses. * view of the graveyard house is shown; lightning strikes * Gumball: Smugly We're not here for trick or treating. * D'arwin': Terrified Then why are we here? * appears in the foreground with a flash, her eyes closed * Carrie: Because on Halloween night, the dark veil that separates the world of the living and the underworld is lifted, and all the spirits come to this desolate house for one– * Gumball: Carrie, we're over here. * sighs and reappears in front of them * Carrie: 'Cause on Halloween night blah-blah-blah all the spirits come to this desolate house for one...reason...only– * Gumball: Loudly To party! * Darwin: How about we party right here, just the four of us? starts dancing Woo hoo, party, party, party, party. Okay party's over let's go home. turns to leave * Gumball: Darwin! We've come too far to turn back. We're on the doorstep of the swaggiest party of all time. So come on! What do you say? You with me? * Darwin: a deep breath No. * Gumball: Well, you have to because Mom put me in charge. * Darwin: yells Darn! * Anais: This party's gonna be awesome! * Carrie: I'm sorry, but this party isn't for babies disguised as cheesecakes. * Gumball: Yeah, she's right. You'd be cramping our style. picks up Anais and snags the back of her dress on a tree branch You're just gonna have to hang out here. * Anais: Sighs Well, at least it can't get any worse. * bolt of lightning is followed by rain and thunder. Anais crosses her arms in frustration * Darwin and Carrie enter the large gloomy house * Carrie: Whispers Okay, if anyone asks, don't tell them you're alive. * Darwin: Whispers Tell who? * Carrie: Whispers You're going to have to make sure that you never let anyone know– voice becomes inaudible * Gumball: Whispers Uh, sorry, you were a little too quiet on the second part. * Carrie: Whispers Oh. Well what I said was you're going to have to make sure you never– voice fades again * Gumball: angrily Are you doing this on purpose? 'Cause it's kind of annoying. * Carrie: Whispers I said you're going to have to– * Darwin: Shouting Just tell us already! Why, are we whispering, in an empty house?! * Carrie: Oh just drink some of this potion and you'll see. [ A vial of green liquid appears; it hovers above Carrie's hand] It'll make you part ghost. But no more than a drop, understand? * accepts the vial. * Darwin: What are you doing? You're too young to be drinking mysterious potions. * Gumball: Oh don't be a square. What's the worst that can happen? Are you sure we're going to be okay? * Carrie: As long as you only have one drop. * Darwin: See, that's the thing. Anything you can only have one drop of can't be good. They don't sell milk by the drop, do they? They sell it by the GALLON! Look at water; that's good for you, which is why it comes out of the FAUCET! * flings a drop of the potion into Darwin's mouth, causing his pupils to dilate unnaturally * Darwin: Ohhh... * Gumball: Skeptical I think I might give this potion a miss. * Darwin: I'm not going through this alone! * forces Gumball's mouth open, and pours in a drop of the potion; Gumball gasps, his pupils dilating as well. * Gumball and Darwin: Awesome! * Anais is struggling to get off the branch * Anais: I'm so going to get into that partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! * dress rips and she falls into a well beneath her; she screams for an extended period of time before finally landing in water * Anais: Dag-nabbit! * [Larry is asleep at the counter. They draw on his face until the Sheriff comes in] * Doughnut Sheriff: Hello, Larry. * Larry: wakes up What can I do for you? turns to the Sheriff, his face now Gum Girl's * Doughnut Sheriff: up a taser You can put your hands in the air! * Robinsons' house * Stuffed moose head: Hey, Margaret. * puckers its lips up and Mrs. Robinson drops the tray she was carrying, breaking the teacups. Mr. Robinson appears * Gaylord Robinson: What is going on? * Stuffed moose head: Nothing. * Robinson faints * Tina: Idaho and Banana Joe Trick or treat! That means give me your candy. * Gumball: Dude, it's way more complicated than it looks. * Darwin: Move the calves! * Gumball: Yeah well, bend the knees man! * Darwin: I am, I am! * begins to fall over * Gumball: Put the hands out, put the hands out! * falls face first into the sidewalk * Darwin: Come on, let's bail! * Gumball: W-W-Wait, I gotta do a roar before we go. * roars. * Banana Joe: Should we call a doctor, a vet, or a paleontologist? * at the cemetery, Anais manages to climb out of the well. * [Outside, Carrie is yelling into the hole as it collapses in on itself] * Carrie: Distressed Come on guys, you can do it! Come on! Come on! * hole gets smaller and closes up entirely * Carrie: No! No-no-no! No! Nooo! covers her eyes in grief * is left alone, until the ground starts trembling; Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are ejected from the hole that opens * Halloween Kid: Haaaalll-oween! * [The hole closes, then reopens for a split second, spitting Gumball's pants back out] * Carrie, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais: Relieved Phew. * [Squealing tires are heard, and Nicole appears in Cartax. It crashes into a tombstone before stopping. Nicole gets out of the car, slamming the door hard enough to shatter its window] * Nicole: Words cannot describe how furious I am! It's gone midnight! What have you got to say for yourselves?! * Gabby Gomez: Anais' body This is the worst day of my life. * SpongeBob: Darwin's body I'm ready, depression. * Shrek: Gumball's body What are you doing in my swamp! * Darwin, Anais, and Carrie suddenly realize something is wrong. * SpongeBob: Darwin's body Holy shrimp! * Gabby Gomez: Anais' body Ay caramba! * Shrek: Gumball's body Donkey! * Nicole: What happened to you? * Gabby Gomez: But, Mami, I'm going to be late. And you know how Ms. Smoot hates tardiness. Maybe this can wait after school. * Salaga-Doola Minchinka-Boola Bippity-Boppity-Doo * Carrie: Um... grins nervously, and then teleports away. * and Next videos * excerpt of The Gumazing Gum Girl Parody of the Iron Man song plays